


Protect the Innocent

by zZMissing_LinkZz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Angela "Mercy" Ziegler / Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zZMissing_LinkZz/pseuds/zZMissing_LinkZz
Summary: Based off art work done by baimon (baimonart.tumblr.com). Fareeha longs for a woman who loves someone else.





	Protect the Innocent

Even after all that he had done, Angela still favored Genji. Fareeha could not figure out why. Genji had done nothing for her. Nothing but hurt her, and others. He was a monster, no longer even a full man. He was machine, worse than the Omnics that terrorized cities and slaughter millions. And yet, despite all that, she kept a photograph of him by her bedside. Angela loved him. She loved him in a way Fareeha wished Angela would love her. 

Her hands clenched into fists as she stared at the photograph of the two. Fareeha wanted to protect her from him, she had tried so hard. And yet, here she lay, recovering from his blade. Fareeha was the one that stood beside her through everything. She was the one who sat with her in her time of need. She was the one always there to protect her. She was the one that changed her bandages every hour and cleaned her wound. She was the one who deserved her love. Not Genji. 

Genji needed to suffer for what the emotional and physical trauma he had inflicted on Angela, the one person Fareeha truly loved and the one person who would never love her back. The commander clearly stated that she was forbidden from hunting him down, but she knew she had to. She couldn’t stand idly by while he continued to wreak havoc and hurt those she cared for. 

Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Angela’s forehead, careful not to bump the mask that pumped oxygen into her lungs. The steady beep of Angela’s heartbeat steadied her, calming her nerves. Walking to the door, she spared her one last glance before she made her way out of the infirmary and into the armory. 

She had to do this. For Angela, for the world. She shrugged her jacket off, laying on the bench as she approached her Raptora suit. “I will protect the innocent…”


End file.
